Fishing bobbers, floats and like devices abound but none so far as is known functions to retain or substantially retain its position in the water when subjected to pulling forces exerted by the fishing line; that is to say, such forces tend to move prior devices in the direction of the source of the force. In casting situations, this requires that the bobber or the like be retrieved and a new cast effected. In most cases, what is required is that the jigger or like object remain substantially in place while the tensional force on the fishing line is converted to a vertical force applied to the lure, hook etc. so as to "jig" the lure etc.
According to the present invention the problem of retaining the jigger in place, or substantially in place, is solved by a float to which is attached a depending water-immersed resistance blade which will be cross-wise of the substantially horizontal force exerted by the fishing line, whereby the line that is passed through an opening in the jigger and extends below to the lure, hook etc. may be jigged or raised and lowered to create movement to attract fish. The float and blade are so configured that the weighted blade is carried in immersed or submerged mode by the water-borne float. The float itself preferably has a low profile above water so as not to be adversely affected by winds. The float may have cup-like recesses to supplement the water-impinged frontal surface of the blade. In addition to resisting movement is response to the force noted above, the below-water width of the blade resists turning of the jigger about a vertical or near vertical axis.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in detail in the ensuing description and accompanying sheet of drawings.